Our little secret
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Jo remembers something from her childhood and maybe it includes our fellow immortal somehow ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone :D. So I've just came up with a tiny idea, it's going to be a very short story, like maybe 3 chapters in total. I've got that idea since a few days and it's driving me crazy so I had to write it. I've wrote only the first chapter but I don't think I'll take too long to post the two others as well because it's something very short and it's another way to bring Jo and Henry together.**

 **So i don't wanna spoil too much, I just wanna tell you read and see ;). And I'll be glad to read your review. Once again, English isn't my native language so I apologize for all the typos and so on.**

* * *

It was a nice Sunday night on the streets of NYC. The weather was still good but not too warm, the leaves were fallen from the trees, soon enough, winter would be there and tougher cases would happen, but for now, Jo just wanted to relax and enjoy a long weekend home.. A lonely weekend but after a full week, she was glad she could rest.

She was lazily laying on her couch, the remote in her hand but she wasn't watching TV at all, she was just thinking a lot.

She quickly turned her head toward the TV and there was a movie with a little girl who was friend with a doctor, a lonely doctor and he was like a father to her because the little girl was kind of orphan. He ended up adopting her and Jo also ended up watching the whole movie, pretty ironic, for someone who really didn't mind what was playing, first.

When she started drifting to sleep, she knew it was time she got up on her feet and crawled under her sheets.

She barely closed her eyes that she started dreaming...Or maybe flashbacking?

 _1985 :_

 _\- Joanna, you don't go far cariña, almost dinner time._

 _A sweet brown little girl with big brown eyes, stepped out the porch of the building she was living with her brother, sister and both her mother and father._

 _A cute smile playing on her lips while descending the stairs, bringing her bike with her._

 _\- I won't go far mama. I promise! I just wanna try to ride my bike_

 _Her mother wasn't really feeling confident. Jo always been a tough little girl but she had trouble riding a bike and lately she had been bold, asking her father to remove the stabilizer, and she randomly decided to ride on the quite streets of this unseen part of Mexico._

 _\- It's just, you never did that before cariña... Don't go too fast and come back here quickly if anything goes wrong._

 _Jo was far already and just raised her hand to her mom_

 _\- don't worry mommy, everything will be fine. I know I can make it, I can do it._

 _Mrs Martinez knew there wasn't so much she could say to stop her little girl for trying. She looked over her shoulder_

 _\- Luis, Amélia.. Miras tu hermana pequena._

 _Both older kids just nodded and stepped outside to watch closely over their little sister as their mom requested._

 _Jo knew her siblings were watching over her but she didn't mind. She wanted to prove she could manage and she would ride that back without the stabilizer. Everyone at school could do it and sometimes she was feeling a bit left-out because she already had troubles riding a bike with stabilizer but she learnt and watched the others kids doing it and it seemed easy._

 _She took a deep breath.. The streets were quite and there was no cars in this area, kids could play without being in danger. Her mother always told her to trust her inner instincts, so she did as she said and started riding the bike, hoping she wouldn't fall and she didn't._

 _A big grin crossed over her face and she looked at Luis and Amélia, who were standing against a building, very impressed_

 _\- Amélia, Luis.. Look at me.. I can do it.. I can ride a bike without any tabilizer.. Daddy will be so proud of me and mommy too._

 _She was so caught into her success, that she didn't pay attention to what was coming in front of her and her sibling tried to warn her by running behind her_

 _\- Jo! Watch it, you're going to fall._

 _\- wha.._

 _She just screamed in pain when she fell down from a nasty hill; her bike almost crushing her but luckily for her, she just rolled on her side and the bike crashed on a tree. She desperately looked at it and was about to burst into tears_

 _\- my bike.. Daddy is going to be mad at me.._

 _She tried to get up to bring back her now broken bike, but she couldn't move and a voice behind her said_

 _\- easy sweetheart.. If you're trying to move, it's going to hurt_

 _Jo startled and a man kneeled in front of her while her two siblings ran all along the hill and stopped in their tracks when they saw the man with their sister._

 _\- it's quite alright, you can trust me, I'm a doctor and I'm going to examine your bruises. I'm sure it's nothing,you've just been more shaken than injured. I'd rather see you sitting here than on the tree like your bike._

 _She didn't answer and just gave him a curious look, she could feel her legs burning and her face was scratched, she gritted her teeth because she didn't wanna cry but it was hurting and she would get yelled at because she had been bold. But the doctor in front of her, kind of reassured her, he had a soft smile and he was watching her like she was a fragile artifact, careful not to break her._

 _Then he raised her eyes to meet hers and smiled_

 _\- there, told you it's nothing. Just some bruises here and there on your knees and your arms, but let me clean the whole. My home is right there, I'll fix you and then I'll drop you home._

 _She then just her head toward her siblings who were watching the whole scene, not daring to take any more steps._

 _Henry smiled and carried Jo, who hang on to him, watching her broken bike_

 _\- what about my bike mister?_

 _\- are they your sister and brother?_

 _Jo nodded. Henry walked toward them and said_

 _\- don't worry, I'm a doctor and will take care of your little sister's bruises. Her bike is broken so if one of you can take it back and go warn your parents that I'll drop her once I'd fix her._

 _Both older Martinez siblings nodded and said as they were told._

 _Henry dropped Jo on the counter on his apartment, and started cleaning up all of her bruises and the little girl was carefully watching him and closing her eyes every time he was rubbing alcohol, he then started talking_

 _\- you know.. My son couldn't ride a bike too when he was younger._

 _Jo raised an eyebrow and pouted, crossing her arms_

 _\- I can ride!_

 _Henry just smirked, pretty impressed by the boldness of a so young kid_

 _\- very well young lady.. You can ride a bike but it seems you didn't find the brake, did you?_

 _She just looked down and shrugged_

 _\- I thought.. I knew I could do it.. Everyone at school ride a bike without stabilizer.. It's no fair, why not me?_

 _Henry finished cleaning her up and slid his giants hands on her tiny ones and quickly pinched her cheek_

 _\- you know what my son did when he first fall off his bike and broke his wrist?_

 _She shook her head_

 _\- He came to me and said he was useless, he would never be able to do it like the others kids. He was barely older than you are right now and one hour after, I found him riding the bike even with his broken wrist.. I asked him what happened, he told me that he wasn't useless, that he didn't mind about what others was thinking and he would try until he truly believes he can make it. Never fear what you can't do,because one day, you will._

 _Jo didn't understand all the words, but she knew he was right and the way he said it seemed so wise. She just gave him a shy smile and noticed he was a bit off and everything felt dark and sad on this house. She raised her hand to his cheek and whispered_

 _\- but you mister, why you look so sad?_

 _Henry sighed.. Abe was out of town with some friends(tho he would joined him that night) and Abigail had left him for a while now, he felt so empty that he decided to take some free time in Mexico, hoping to take his mind off all those things that happened but it didn't work and he was just slipping into misery all over again. But that little girl, she was like a sunshine and she was bold, smart and she would have a great future._

 _\- adults can be sad.. Someone I loved left me_

 _Jo didn't take her hand off his cheek and said_

 _\- but you have your son right mister?_

 _He chuckled and nodded_

 _\- indeed I have but he's a big boy now, he needs some space._

 _Jo just blinked and Henry gently pat her head_

 _\- one day you'll understand and please you can call me Henry, I'm your friend now._

 _Her smile grew bigger_

 _\- okay doctor Henry. My name is Joanna but everyone calls me Jo, just not my mommy._

 _\- nice to meet you then Jo. Are you feeling better now?_

 _\- yes! It hurts a bit but I will try to ride the bike again mister Henry, I will ask my papa to repair it._

 _\- very well. You seems like a brave little girl Jo. Now let's go, I better take you back to your home before your parents get worry._

 _She couldn't walk because she was tired so he just carried her back to her house and she talked a lot about her two sibling, saying that Amélia was 8 and Luis was 10 and she could always counted on them to warm their parents if something gone wrong._

 _Henry dropped Jo on the porch of the building, and she barely made it that her mom got out and screamed_

 _\- ¡Dios mío! Joanna! I've warned you my little baby. Look at yourself, you need a bath._

 _Her mom was all hysterical and Henry couldn't help but think she was the typical spanish mother._

 _Jo just smiled when her mom hugged her, almost choking her to her own death._

 _\- mommy. Doctor Henry fixed me. He healed my bruises and now it doesn't hurt too much._

 _Mrs Martinez looked at Henry and nodded_

 _\- gracias doctor. You've took care of my baby, please stay for dinner, we will be please._

 _Henry was flattered but declined_

 _\- it's very nice of you to offer but my son will be home soon and I shall get some things to eat. You have a very smart daughter madam'._

 _He kneeled in front of Jo, putting his hands on her shoulders_

 _\- from now on, try to be careful when you wanna do something but never give up on your dreams. Understand?_

 _\- yes mister Henry, I'll listen to you. Thank you for being so nice to me, you are very nice._

 _\- y muy guapo tambien. (also very hot)_

 _Henry just politely smiled because of course he got what Mrs Martinez said, he just pretended like he didn't._

 _\- goodbye Jo, maybe one day we will meet again_

 _\- goodbye doctor Henry._

Jo jumped out from her bed, her eyes shot wide opened... Breathless, she looked everywhere in the room and rubbed her face, lost in her thoughts. She then laid back, starring at the ceiling and whispered

\- oh my god.. Henry's immortal.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh thank you for all your reviews guys, makes me so happy :D. I'm glad you all liked that idea, but don't forget it's just a short story, so this is chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be the last one but I should make it even longer than that one because you know, Jo and Henry would have a lot to talk about it and I wanna try to make it cute and good at the same time so I hope you'll all like it ^^" .**

 **So here's a heart to heart conversation with Abe and our Jo Martinez saying everything she has in mind. Maybe it's not all you expected but really I wanted Jo to talk to Abe and kind of confessed like age doesn't bother her.. Well I stop talking now, you'll read and see hehe.**

 **Thanks again everyone, and don't forget to leave another review ;)**

 **Sorry for the typos again**

* * *

The day after that flash back, Jo tried to avoid eye contact with Henry all day long because now it was really weird and it also all made sense. While he was talking about a body they just found, she couldn't help but starring at him and noticed how nothing about him had change a bit. Sure he didn't have that long bear he had back then and his hair wasn't a mess anymore but it was still him, the exact same doctor she knew when she was 5.

He was wise then and he was wise now.. She couldn't believe she forgot all of that, well yeah she was very young so it would have never occurred to her that her now personal ME was the one that helped her after she fall off that bike. She bit her lips.. That thing wasn't changing the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't talk to him.. She couldn't force him, if he wasn't saying anything, she bet he had a good reason and truth to be told, who could ever believe a man was immortal? Of course she would have laugh to that a few months back, but now that everything hit her in one night after that flash back.. All of this happened because of this movie she decided to watch. She barely manage to smile and thank him when he handed her the report he filed up.

She couldn't sink into her silence, she needed to speak with someone.. Not about Henry's condition of course, she would never betray him that way, especially when he had no idea she knew.. Henry spoke about a son that day.. When she asked him when they've babysit for the princess of Urkresh, he said he never had the chance to have one with Abigail.. Abigail... He was sad because someone he loved left him.. She was probably old enough.. She couldn't bare the thought of her husband looking so young while she wasn't.

And then he looked so heartbreaking when they found out about Abe's mother... Wait ? Hold on ? Abe's mother... Henry and him have known each other's forever for what they've told her...It was Abigail... So Abe was Henry's son.. and now everything was starting to get together piece by piece like a puzzle.

So she assumed if he was Henry's son, he must have known about his condition his whole life.

It was a good start, he was the one she needed to talk to. She knew Henry would be busy at the morgue today so she called it a day and drove off to the antique's store.

She knocked, she was nervous like she never has been. She felt like coming into the store for the first time in her life, she felt like a complete stranger because it's like she was just discovering who Henry really was.

Abe was a bit surprise to see her there, he wondered if something happened then because his father was probably on his way to get home if Jo left the station

\- hey Jo! What's up. Come in.. Henry isn't home yet if you're looking for him.

She bit her lips and walked forward into the shop and babbled

\- yes.. I know.. I left work before him today. I know he still have plenty of paperwork to get done.

Abe was even more surprised.. So why would Jo bothered to get here just to see him? He knew she never stepped in to buy any antiques, she was always there for his father and boy, he didn't mind at all.. He was basically telling them to get married.

But Abe knew Jo and something was definitely off with her today.

\- is everything all right with you kid?

She turned around to face him and took a huge breathe

\- okay Abe.. I need to talk to someone and Henry can't know it yet so you're the only one I could think off.

That didn't feel good. He was really frightened now about what the detective would tell him.

He pointed out the couch

\- sure! Take a sit, I'll make some tea.

\- thank you!

He came back a few minutes later with the two cups and the tea pot. Jo barely had it in her hand that she took a long sip of it.

\- easy there - Abe chuckled - not a right time to have your palate burn.

She barely cast a smile and sighed again. Abe knew a serious talk was coming so he made himself comfortable on the couch and listened to her

\- look Abe.. I really don't know how to tell you this but hear me out okay?

\- yeah sure Jo, you can talk to me. I won't judge.

\- I know... - she paused and decided it was better telling the whole truth so it would her feel better too - okay.. It's about Henry..

From the moment his name escaped her lips, Abe knew his father was in serious trouble. He tried not to squirm and just nodded to her

\- Abe.. I know you've been covering for Henry since I've met both of you but it's okay

Okay, that was really not good. Abe had no idea what Henry did, but in one way or another; Jo finally put some pieces together.. Maybe it was for the best, even himself was tired to hide the truth to the detective.

\- I know Henry's secret and it's obvious you know about it too because you've been living with him for years.. It never hit me before but then everything seems clear for the first time.

Oh man... She was smart, so of course his old man wouldn't have last very long hiding the truth but that was damn serious

Jo took another deep breathe

\- I know Henry is immortal and that you are his son.

Abe tried to think about a way to escape that one but he knew he was trapped. He just couldn't.. He couldn't lie to her once again, she didn't deserve that. But also, it wasn't his story to tell, the only question was.. How did she know?

She kind of expected his reaction, of course he would try and convince her she was insane or that maybe she hit her head but except this time, she knew it was all true because it was part of her memory... Just like she never imagined Henry jumping off that building, she always knew deep down he did it, she just tried to ignore.

\- okay... I can't lie to you.. I mean you're a detective, sooner or later the truth would have come out - he chuckled - but what happened? He died in front of you didn't he?

Knowing his instinct, sure he could have happened more than once but not this time. She shook her head and was now he was very confused.

\- actually.. It's more personal than me finding him bleeding to death.. Let's say I've took a walk into one of the longest and oldest memory I had and it hit me... He's still the same, he never changed.

Abe raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was making any sense

\- wait.. What is your point Jo?

\- Henry and I we've met.. 30 years ago. In Mexico, where I grew up.

Abe rubbed his forehead trying to remember what happened 30 years ago and where he was.. They always stayed in New York but true that one summer, Henry needed some space and while he was on vacations with some friends, his old man told him he would spend some time in Mexico, trying to forget the old memories, after all Abe promised his father to join him.

\- keep going - he encouraged her because for now it was all blur

\- well.. In 1985, I was 5 years old, I was living in a not so quite neighborhood but it wasn't the rush like in Mexico city itself.. My siblings and I use to play outside with the others kids without anyone bothering us. It was a summer night, it was still daytime so I've decided to get out before dinner.. I had a trouble back then, I couldn't properly ride a bike even with stabilizers on but I was already a bold one and tenacious so I wanted to give it a try without them. I've asked my father to remove and so he did.. My mother wasn't feeling really confident about me going out like that to try and ride all by myself so she asked my sister and brother to watch over me and they did. When I climbed on the bike, I thought a lot about making it and I did, because I wanted it so much.. The only problem was, I didn't know how to use the brake so I didn't see that hill coming and I fell off the bike while I've heard my sibling running toward me but just when I was about to get up to take back my bike, someone told me not to move and kneeled in front of me.. - she paused and lovingly smiled at the memory - he told me he was a doctor and he would take care off me.

Abe seemed to recall that story.. He came home later that night and Henry seemed in a pretty good mood and he told him about that little girl falling off her bike and getting assurance once he talked to her, he felt like he accomplished something good that day and apparently he did for a lifetime because he just had to look at Jo right now.

That was totally incredible and speaking about coincidences.. She was that little girl and today she remembered what happened.

\- he lift me up, told my siblings to warn my parents and he cleaned me up.. I was 5 then so I didn't understand every words he was saying to me but I never really forgot them, I followed my heart and my dreams which lead me to where I am today. He dropped me home and then I never met him ever again. My mom and I tried to knock at his door a few weeks later but he already disappeared of course. It never occurred to me before but last night I just had that random flash back and the doctor's name was Henry.. Our Henry.. And he never changed since that day.. He's just not brooding anymore, he's happy.

Actually Abe was really glad to hear that story. Finding out the truth that way was even better than dying in front of her or any craps like that.

He smiled and took one hand in his

\- well I can't tell you his whole story but I'm glad you know, the rest is all up to him.

She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled back

\- I know Abe. That's why I don't wanna tell him I know.

Well that was new

\- why not? He's been dying, not literally this time, to tell you but he never had the courage to do so.. Maybe all he needs is some encouragements.

Jo felt her heart pumped faster in her chest and looked down while blushing

\- You know, that's funny.. Because when I first met him as a kid.. He was already an adult, but he was all mysterious and I told myself « he's cute for an old man » I just had no idea how old he was.. But I've got the crush on a 5 years old, then it passed but nowadays, it's not just a crush anymore... I really don't care how old he is and that I'm really like a baby next to him, I don't care if he's immortal or whatsoever.. Henry could even tell me he's from Mars right now, that I wouldn't give a damn at all. I've got all those feelings growing up since I first showed up at his morgue and all I want to do, is be there for him..I guess he suffered a lot with his secret and I understand why he wants to keep it that way, no one could ever believe him and it's a lot to take in, I'm still processing to be honest but really I don't mind. When he'll be ready, he'll talk to me, I'll wait, there's no rush, I know who he is and I'll protect him no matter the cost and one day, he'll let me him.

Her own words echoed in her mind. She have told the exact same thing to Henry a few months back, that's also when she realized she started to grow fond of him in a much more friendly way.

Abe's jaw dropped open.. Jo just made a hell of a declaration and she didn't mind about Henry's secret, she just wanted to be there for him, as long as she was in his life, she was good.

Abe got up and pat her shoulders

\- really kid, Henry should marry you right now, I don't know what is that fool waiting for.

Jo blushed from head to toe and just shyly smiled . She also got up and took Abe's hands once again

\- but please Abraham, don't tell him that I know.. I want him to take his time and tell me the whole story, assuming he's not going to die in front of me

\- hmm yeah, can't make any promises on that one, you know how he is. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul.

\- thank you!

The object of their conversation then showed up and Jo's heart missed a beat

\- evening Abe.. - he then paused on his tracked when his eyes met Jo - Jo? How did you get there so fast?

She shared a look with Abe and walked toward Henry

\- Left a bit earlier today and needed to stop by

She just bit her lips because Henry was so clueless about everything even he experienced god knew how many lives. They both just got lost into each other's eyes and Abe made his way out on the kitchen, knowing they needed some privacy.

\- so is there anything I can do for you ? - Henry asked, feeling the silence between them getting a bit too awkward.

She just shook her head and took a step toward him

\- no, you did a lot.. I just have something... Henry, you know you can talk to me about everything right?

He nodded, having no idea why she was suddenly making that point. She smiled and moved much closer, there's was no space left between them anymore and Henry started to become nervous but for whatever reason, his legs refused to move.

She looked at him straight in the eye and said

\- if you ever need me I'll be there for you Henry. I'll always have your back. You can count on me

For god's sake, why so mysterious? Did he miss something?

\- I.. I know Jo..But why are you saying all this? Don't get me wrong, it makes me happy but..

She just laid a finger on his lips and whispered

\- just needed to tell you. See you tomorrow

She gave him a quick (but tried to make it the longest way possible) peck on the lips, smiled and got herself out, waving to him.

Henry just stood frozen, reaching his fingertips toward his lips where she just put hers.

Abe came back and watched his father standing like an idiot in the middle of the shop. He rolled his eyes.

He promised Jo he wouldn't tell Henry that she knew, but these two needed some push-up or at least his father did. Jo already gathered up the courage to show up here and told him the whole story not it was Henry's turn to be completely honest with her.

\- remember that little girl you helped when she fall off her bike?

Henry snapped from his daydream and looked at his son

\- yes of course, in 1985.. She helped me smile when I was missing your mother way too much.

\- do you remember her name?

Henry didn't event think about it and quickly replied

\- yes.. Her name was Jo...anna - Henry's face totally changed and his eyes grown wide

Abe crossed his arms, he knew what would happen next. He was pretty proud of himself.

\- oh dear lord ! That little girl..

He turned toward the door like it could talk to him and he looked at his son who just raised an obvious eyebrow

\- that was my Jo... How could it never hit me before ? Of course I couldn't recognize her, she surely has changed quite a lot but those big brown eyes... Oh my god..

He tried to look for some advices into Abe's eyes and he just sighed

\- now come on just go!

Henry quickly turned on his feet toward the door

\- I'm sorry Abraham, I'm going to be late for dinner

\- yeah yeah just take your time.

When his father stepped out, he laughed and said

\- ah love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! So my exams are over and here's the last chapter of this short story. Told you it wouldn't be a full one. I wanted to thanks everyone for your kind reviews especially my French fellows who use to follow my stories in French but are still here for the ones in English hehe.**

 **Thank you :).**

 **So I hope this end of the story won't disappointed, I mean I really wanted it to be all fluffy and a bit dirty toward the end haha , but I just couldn't resist.**

 **So stay tune maybe I'll have some others ideas for some one shot or mini stories like that one. Thanks again everyone, Foreverists are the best !**

 **Keep fighting for Forever! Love you all *hearts***

 ** _EDIT_** : _**to that Passerby's guess who only said " I don't think anything on the show ever indicated that Jo was an immigrant from Mexico." Ô_o ? You know it's a story? So yeah the show hadn't say anything about it but that's why we write, To create things on our own so yeah I wanted Jo to have grown up in Mexico as a kid because she owns spanish features. And anyway we don't have to follow the whole plot if you don't want to, she also never met Henry as kid so yeah everything is possible and that's the perks of being a writer, to create infinite things wether they appear to be on the show or not.**_

* * *

Henry was even more nervous than Jo when she showed up at the shop. Now that he remembered and she probably did too, he needed to talk to her, about everything, he couldn't hide the truth anymore... He's been trying to avoid it, he didn't wanna hurt her but he needed her and the fact he've met her while she was a kid couldn't make it more awkward, but he couldn't care less, she was an adult now and he would forever remain young so if he had any future with her, he wanted to try one, especially that now it seemed she put all the pieces together. Abe didn't have to tell it that.

He knocked and stood awkwardly in her porch until she opened and she was all dressed casually, a legging and a nice top. He swallowed.. He wasn't sure he could be all that gentleman while telling his story.

She seemed kind of surprise to see him, she really didn't expect him to get back to her

\- huh Henry! What's up?

He rubbed his hands together, not quite sure what to say but he couldn't be a coward there

\- I.. I need to talk to you. It's quite important.

Once again she felt her heart fluttered in her chest.. Maybe Abe talked after all and not like she could blame him

\- sure. Come on in!

He stepped in and when he past through her, he felt the electricity emerging from both of them. And after that kiss.. Even as tiny as it was.

She showed him the way inside and invited him to take a place on her couch. He never really stepped inside her apartment and all he knew is that it was smelling like her, some sweet scent of flower and vanilla.

\- do you want something to drink or eat maybe ?

He shook his head

\- I'm fine thank you, I just wanna talk.

She could smell the talk coming. She nodded and sit on the opposite of the couch.

Henry didn't know where to start.. From the very beginning or just the story they both shared... Maybe it would easier to start here, at least he could explain the whole next.

He took a deep breathe and decided to go with the real beginning, then he would end up on their « first meet ».

\- all right.. This is going to sound insane; but it's time I tell you the truth.. You've been supporting me the past year, you never gave up on me, and you had all the reasons to.. So You deserve the truth and I'm truly sorry I was such a coward that I never found the courage to tell you.

Jo crossed her legs and tried to held the proud smile on her face

\- I'm listening - she said in a soft tone.

That's all he needed to speak.

\- very well then. Guess I have to start with the beginning, then I think I'll be able to tell you about a memory we both may have in common

She just raised an eyebrow, knowing where this conversation would lead them but nonetheless, she listened to him, she couldn't wait to hear the hidden part of that crazy story, maybe not so crazy after all.

\- I may have lied to you on a lot of things but this one is real. I was born september 19th... 1779..

Jo knew he was old but she didn't expect him to be over two hundred. Her mouth fall opened but quickly closed because she knew it was just the beginning, and she probably would have a lot to hear.

He told her the whole story without blinking. That he died on the Empress of Africa in 1814 and ever since he was going back on any near body of water, the reason he was always caught skinny dipping on the East River, that his first wife betrayed him and sent him to a lunatic asylum when she found out about his condition, not even talking about the pain she bring once again when she finally believed him and killed his girlfriend back then.

He told her how he met both Abe and Abigail and how they've became a family who had to move almost every 7 years because it was becoming far more too suspicious. He also told her about Adam and the threat he've became and how he neutralized him.

He talked for like 2 hours straight, barely taking a breathe and when he was done, Jo knew he needed to drink some water so she bring a glass to him and he sipped the whole.

Then he finally reached the same story she told Abe earlier and she couldn't wait.

\- in 1985.. Abigail left me.. As you know, she was already dead too, I just had no idea. That one summer I've decided to take some free time in Mexico, just trying to make up my mind but none of it was really working.. Then one summer night, I've heard a loud crash.

Jo rolled her eyes, that wasn't that loud and she shot him a glare. He bit his lips, trying not to laugh. How could he never noticed she was that same little girl? Her dirty look never changed.

\- So I stepped outside and I've seen that cute little girl, trying to get up to bring back her broken bike while she could have been seriously injured. So I walked toward her and cleaned up all of her bruises and she was a stubborn one, never saw a kid like her before.

Jo felt herself turning bright red and she just looked anywhere to avoid that grin he was flashing.

She suddenly felt him nearer and indeed, he was now facing her, his hands on her knees, he was mirroring the exact position he adopted with her 30 years back.

\- I don't know why it never occurred to me before.. That boldness of yours.. Your beautiful brown eyes... That dirty look you just shot me, just like you did in 1985. Everything was there and I didn't recognize you - he was now whispering, barely inch from her lips and she was trying to catch up a normal breathe - I fairly believe it's not a coincidence at all.. We were mean to meet again **Joanna**.

She sighed and if look could kill, he would ended up in the river by now but he loved to tease her

\- don't call me like that. Not you please.

\- so am I right, you were that little girl back then?

She indented to make the suspense a little bit longer but he truly had a way to make her spill her guts didn't he?

\- Yes I was.. I remember that story Henry. Well I didn't before but yesterday just had this random flash back and you look exactly the same now.. I.. I just didn't wanna push you, I wanted you to tell me your story all by yourself.. That's why I went to Abe, I wanted him to know that I knew.. And well to talk about some other stuff too. I never thought you would come to me tonight.

She just cleared her throat avoiding any eye contact again. Henry smiled and reached to cup her face

\- for the first time in my life I want to move on, I don't wanna this curse to stop me from doing what I want, to live my life, whatever it takes. That little girl who's a beautiful strong woman now, kind of teach me a life's lesson.. I needed that. Your bright smile, your determination and I'm glad to see where you're standing right now.. I know you've been through loss and grief just like I did but today, I want both of us to move on together.. I need you Jo.. And age really doesn't matter to me.. Hopefully it doesn't to you.

She chuckled and entwined her fingers with the hand he had on her face

\- I don't care about how old you are Henry. I told Abe earlier, you could even told me you were from Mars or whenever else in the world, that wouldn't bother me at all.. Looks like a 5 years old crush never goes away.

Henry pursed his lips on a fine line and bring his face closer to hers so now their forehead were touching

\- so little Jo Martinez had a crush on me?

She shrugged

\- I was 5 and you saved my life, I was grateful to you so obviously I had a crush on you.. Wanted to see you again but you were already gone but now I know why.

He was about to kiss her but she just took his hands on hers and looked at him straight in the eye, dead serious

\- but really Henry, I'm here for you now. I'm not that 5 years old anymore. You've been protected me back then, let me do the same for you. I'm really glad you told me the truth, but please, no more secrets, right?

\- I promise. From now on, there's nothing I would ever hide to you.. I just.. I want to protect you as well, you know I can.

She put a fingers on his lips

\- I know but just don't. I'm a cop and it's my job to protect you. You can't risk your secret by wanting to jump in front of every bullets I could take

He wanted to say something but her finger was still on his lips

\- besides, wouldn't be funny if I couldn't just kick your ass once or twice.

They both laughed but when their gaze met, the smiled slowly fades and their lips were pushed toward each other.

\- it's incredible how fate reunited us - Jo said, not taking her eyes off Henry's lips.

\- as I said, I don't believe in coincidences, wether you were a little girl or not, you were mean to be a part of my life Jo and I'm glad to be there right now.

\- me too Henry, you will forever remain my personal hero

Their lips were almost touching now and Jo's eyes were closed, when Henry said

\- there's something else I need to tell you.

\- hmm.. It can wait, just don't break that moment

\- would be better if I tell you right now.

She sighed and stood back a bit, giving him a question look. Frustrated much? He needed to learn to talk less even she was slightly amused.

\- go ahead then!

He didn't even think about that one. He told her the truth, she was now a huge part of his life and he knew it. Everyone knew it, he just needed to stop fooling himself. All of that because of their past story together, a cute little story.. Who knew they would end up where they were now?

\- I love you Jo and I will for at least the next century.

She felt like her heart escaped from her chest. She's been dreaming about those words. She couldn't believe he finally said them.

She couldn't help but jumped into his arms and tackled him into the ground and gave him the most passionate kiss she never dared to give. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and when serious air was needed, she stayed on top of him, blushing and bitting her lips, while slowly rubbing his cheek, just like she did when she was a little girl

\- I love you Henry.. I think my heart choose you when I was 5. Always trust a kid's mind.

She winked at him and he laughed, adopting a sitting position with her on his laps, and her hands fell from his cheek to his chest

She devilishly smiled at him

\- so now wanna know if I've finally made it?

He looked at her confused

\- what do you mean?

\- riding a bike

\- oh yeah right.. Did you ever try again? - he licked his lips, this conversation wouldn't last long, he knew it.. Man he would definitely be late for dinner.

\- Yes I did and I've made it... But you know I'm a girl now, so I like bigger bikes.. Want to see a sneak preview?

She arched both of her eyebrow. Her eyes were full of desire. Henry just shoved his tongue into her mouth and whispered

\- please do detective.

They then disappeared upstairs.. Henry was indeed late for dinner, actually he never got home that night and he kept telling Jo a lot of bedtime stories about his 200 years and she kept teasing him about how awesome it was to be with her childhood crush because who could actually brag about that in real life?

Henry was glad she found out that way and he couldn't wait to live a long life with her and laughed all over again about their real first meet and something randomly hit him while he was cuddling with her

\- Jo.. What about your mom? I also remember she was more than glad I've healed you and she saw me as I am today.. How are you even going to explain that to her?

Jo was drawing circles on his chest and just shrugged

\- well..; It's not something I really thought about all those years but I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry, sure my mom wouldn't forget a face like yours but you know, I can always make up a lie, all of this to protect you, she won't ask..Why? Are you planning to ask for her benediction already?

She laughed at her sentence, Henry was so old fashion that he could totally do it. He smiled and simply kissed her head

\- no. I was just putting up a fact but if you say I won't get in any troubles with her, I believe you and we have time before we meet again. Now I think we have better things to do right now, shall we?

Jo climbed on top of him and gave him a quick peck and said

\- absolutely! Aside from Abe, promise me it will always be our little secret **Dr Henry** right?

\- you have my word **Joanna**.


End file.
